Neal's Curse
by Always-Obsessed66
Summary: Another curse has been cast forcing Emma to take Neal out of Storybrooke and raise him as her own. Set before the Queens of Darkness. POSSIBLE multi-chapter I'm not sure just yet, I love leaving things up to the imagination...nothing I can create can be as good as what you imagine on your own. If you want to continue this yourself feel free to ask. Rated T just in case. DFTBA!
1. Chapter 1

You know those random quizzes you can take online, and sometimes you get asked to describe yourself? You only get one word and they give you a list of several words, and you're supposed to pick one. I always wondered how people did that. I mean if you asked me to describe myself with one word, the only thing I would be able to think of would be 'ordinary'. My mom would disagree; she would look me straight in the eye and tell me that I was anything but ordinary. I'm not sure whether to love her or hate her for that.

"Neal, you coming down for supper?" I sighed at my mother's voice.

"Be down in a sec Emma!" Mom insists that I call her 'Emma' and not 'mom'. I run down the stairs to see a perfectly cooked pizza sitting on the coffee table in the living room. Mom was sitting on the couch, she smiled at me as a came downstairs.

"Sit down Squirt; I have to tell you something." I internally groaned at her pet-name for me and sat on the couch next to her. I dished myself some pizza as she continued. "Neal, in exactly one week you turn 14. And there is something you need to know before then." She took a deep breath, and I slowly set down my pizza, giving her my full attention. "I am notyour mother." I was speechless, I mean I guess I already knew that she wasn't my mom, the way she's always like 'Call me Emma' and how she has never once introduced me as her son, I was always Neal, just Neal. Still though actually hearing her say it sort of came as a shock.

"So," I started slowly, "I'm adopted?" I phrased it as a question even though I knew there wasn't any other way.

"No, Neal you're not adopted." She gave a small breathy laugh, "You have to trust me okay, because this is going to sound crazy." I nodded, gesturing for her to continue, "Okay, Neal I'm your sister."

"What?" I was not expecting that. I mean c'mon, she was 28 years older than me. That's almost impossible!

"Before you freak out listen to the whole story." Emma pleaded, I nodded and she smiled fondly, as if remembering a good memory. "It all started about 43 years ago," She paused, and seemed to be judging my reaction as she said her next words, slowly and carefully, "when Snow White and Prince Charming were expecting a baby," my brow furrowed at her words but before I could voice my confusion she finished her sentence, "and that baby was me."

I listened intently through my m- Emma's story. She said that she was Snow White and Prince Charming's daughter and that she was sent to this world so she could break a curse and that she had a son who had been adopted by the evil queen and he found her 15 years ago, helped her break the curse, they went to someplace called the Enchanted Forest, and Neverland, then they got cursed again, they broke that one, traveled to the past, made friends with Elsa, like from the movie Frozen, and now they were cursed again and it was up to me to break it, on my 14th birthday, which was next week.

"So, I have to break a curse." Emma nodded cautiously, "And how do I go about doing that?" Emma's eyes widened.

"You mean, you believe me?" I didn't know what to say, I didn't really believe her completely, but saying I didn't believe her felt like a lie.

"Yeah, I believe you." She laughed and threw her arms around me.

"Well then baby bro, let's get to work." I gave her a weird look.

"Baby bro, really?" She ruffled my hair.

"You know what, deal with it. I've had to put up with 14 years of you calling me 'mom'." I smiled.

"Whatever."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~One Week Later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Emma parked the bug next to a Welcome sign in the middle of nowhere. I read the words slowly.

"Welcome to Storybrooke." I glanced over at my sister. She smiled back.

"Happy Birthday Neal," She put the car in drive, "now let's go break a curse."

We stopped outside of a small apartment building. Emma looked excited.

"You ready to meet our parents?" I snapped my head to the side to look at her.

"Will they remember me?" She nodded slowly.

"Remember what I told you, this curse only affected people who were born in this world."

"Me," Emma dropped her gaze to stare at the sidewalk.

"And Henry," She took a deep breath, "but the curse left the whole town inaccessible from the outside, until you turned 14 that is, and I couldn't take him away from Regina for that long. That would have been cruel." I put my hand on her shoulder.

"It's okay Emma, we'll break this curse." She nodded.

"But first, there are some people you have to meet." She glanced at me mischievously. "Race you to the top of the stairs!" With that she took off.

"Hey!" I yelled sprinting after her, "No fair!" When I caught up to her she was standing in front of a greenish door. "This it?" She nodded and knocked three times. A tall man with dirty blonde/brown hair opened the door.

"Dad." Emma wrapped her arms around him as he stared in shock.

"Emma!" he hugged her back, lifting up one hand to cradle the back of her head, but he was staring at me. "Is that-?" Before she could respond a voice came from inside the apartment.

"Emma?" A woman came into view; she was shorter with jet black hair and green eyes. Emma left the man's embrace and raced into the woman's waiting arms.

"Mom," after a brief hug Emma turned to me. "This is Neal." That's when it hit me. These were my parents, but they were so young. Now that I think of it, Emma looked younger too, like she had magically un-aged.

"Neal?" I looked at the woman, my mother, and nodded. She smiled and gave Emma another hug. "My name is Snow," she gestured to the man next to me, "and that's Charm- I mean that's David. We're," She paused glancing back and forth between Emma and me. "We're your-" I cut her off, running into her arms.

"Mom," it felt foreign on my tongue, but it felt good. I left her embrace and turned to my father, "dad?" He nodded as I hugged him too. I saw Emma smile and walk into an adjoining room, separated by a curtain.

Ten minutes later we were all sitting in the living room talking, and drinking hot coco (with cinnamon). I noticed Emma wasn't really contributing to the conversation very much. I was just about to ask her if she was okay, when there was a knock on the door. Not just one knock either, but frantic knocking. Emma literally jumped off the couch and sprinted to the door. She flung it open and a dark haired man walked in. He was smiling.

"Swan," he was whispering; I was about to ask who he was when Emma grabbed his face and kissed him, hard.

"EEEWWW!" I gagged and looked away. I heard Emma laughing.

"Neal this is Killian." Emma informed me between laughs. "Also known as Captain Hook."

"Like from Peter Pan?" Killian grimaced.

"I refuse to be associated with that devil child's moving picture story." I shot Emma a wary glance. She sighed.

"Movie," she explained, "he means movie." Killian scoffed at her correction. Emma gave him a playful glare, "I thought you said you had a surprise for me." Killian chucked.

"Yes, matter of fact I do, love." He tossed Emma a mischievous smirk and sauntered over to the door; he knocked on it twice with his Hook and opened it exuberantly. Two women stood on the other side. They looked vaguely familiar but I couldn't put my finger on it. Emma, on the other hand, recognized them immediately and ran to hug them.

"What are you guys doing here?" Emma finally pulled away from the embrace, "I thought you went back to Arendelle?" Suddenly it clicked.

"Arendelle?!" All heads turned to look at me, "You mean to tell me that you're Anna and Elsa! Like _THE_ Anna and Elsa?!" The sisters gave each other a wary glance.

"Neal," Emma put a hand on my shoulder, "let it go." I glared at her and she started laughing. I shoved her away from me.

"I swear!" I shouted at her, "I'm-" Emma smirked as she caught on and shouted with me.

Together: "-through with taking your unshaking…"

Neal: "sisterly" (at the same time) Emma: "brotherly"

N: "support!"

E: "support!"

N: "support!"

E: "Ha!"

Together: "Life's too short!"

We probably would have finished it but at that point we couldn't contain our giggles any longer. Everyone else in the room seemed very confused.

"Elsa," Anna mumbled to her sister, "what just happened?" Elsa however just shrugged. Meanwhile Emma had contained her giggles and managed to introduce everyone.

"Elsa, Anna, this is my little brother Neal," she gestured from them to me and then back again, "Neal this is Elsa and Anna." I gave them a wave and made a mental note to have them watch Frozen when we had time. "So how did you guys get here?" Emma asked the Arendelle monarchs. Killian answered for them instead.

"Love, the curse brought everyone back." Emma's eyebrows scrunched up in concentration.

"Define everyone," This time it was mom who answered.

"Everyone who has ever set foot in Storybrooke is back," Mom paused briefly, "even if they died." Emma gasped.

"So that means Graham and Neal," Mom nodded.

"They're back." Mom said with a smile. Elsa cut in.

"Ingrid's back too Emma, she said to stop by for a free cone sometime."

"Pan's back as well," Hook scowled, "and so is every other villain we've defeated." Emma groaned, "And they remember everything, especially who defeated them." Emma took a shaky breath, she looked scared.

"Me," she said quietly, "they're all coming after me."

 **AN: I would like to thank my editor and friend: merlin's busy saving the world. And to my friends Emma and Paige who helped to contribute to this story when I was just starting it. This is probably going to be a multi-chapter but it depends on reviews. I will answer any and all question so feel free to PM me. And I'm really sorry for the Life's Too Short thing I'm a horrible person…the let it go part is from my dad. Every time I freak out about frozen he tells me to 'let it go'…**


	2. Chapter 2

**If you want another chapter I'm going to need three things:**

 **A review telling me so.**

 **An idea to put into the new chapter and/or a suggestion to make the story better.**

 **Go check out and maybe leave reviews on my other two OUAT stories: Letting Go and Babysitting 101.**

 **Okay so technically you don't HAVE to look at my other stories but it would be nice. I also have stories for:**

 **Percy Jackson and the Olympians**

 **Scream**

 **Legend of the Seeker**

 **Bones**

 **And while you're at it check out my editor's stories. Her username is merlin's busy saving the world. She has stories for:**

 **Rise of the Guardians**

 **Merlin**

 **Divergent Trilogy**

 **Sherlock**

 **So if you want another chapter hop to it!**

 **-AlwaysObsessed66**

 **DFTBA!**


End file.
